gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trade Federation
Another group for important specific people. Want to join? If you want to join just put your main pirate under the words and your guild name. Captain Jim Logan - The New Brethren Court Squidmenace - No Guild Banjamin Macmorgan - United Empire Scabior - Shadow Snatchers Ned Sharksilver-Mercenaries Inc News October 4, 2010 We have created a blockade around the main islands to reinforce the BP and CIG. First order of business Please sign this petition for peace with the BP and CIG. If the vote does not go through, we will have to be enemies. i didn't get it. we didn't do anything to you Its a new government, there could be several plots to destroy us already. We just need to make sure that BP and CIG aren't some of them. bu until you have proven that we wish to do so, then you shouldn't do this!!! this is the kind of things that will MAKE us want to destroy you 00:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cross this part out. First order of business done. Objection Whoa whoa whoa hold on just a second.. last time someone did BUSINESS with Jolly Roger, it ended with Jolly destroying the island of Raven's Cove. Do we really want to make that same mistake again? ~ Jack Swordmenace, Founder of British Parliament Its nothing personal jack, its just good business El Ghostly 00:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying it's personal and you are all crooks and murderers if you deal with the devil! He will turn the other civilized islands into rubble and bone just like Raven's Cove, and if you don't see that then you are fools. And you are fools if you think that the good men and women of the Caribbean will let you do this. You play around with fire and you get burned, we all get burned. Don't do this. ~ Jack Swordmenace We do not care for Jolly Roger, we almost simply ignore him. He is no threat to our government. If he acts against us, we will be able to defend ourselves. El Ghostly 01:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) And by allowing him to spread his influence over the other islands through this trading and by under estimating him you are repeating the very same mistakes Cutler Beckett made, and now look at what is the result. We cannot risk letting Raven's Cove happen again. ~ Jack Swordmenace Like i said, he is no threat to us. If he even dares step foot on our islands, we WILL act against him and he will be powerless against us. El Ghostly 01:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Roger, POWERLESS?! You really are a bit daft aren't ya mate. Can someone show this boy some sense? Just look! The evidence is right in front of you. Do your research.. you are repeating one of the greatest disasters in the history of the Caribbean. If you allow Jolly to land his armies on Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego, there will be nothing that will be able to stop him. ~ Jack Swordmenace We have handled Jolly in invasions. If those filthy mud-blood pirates can do it, we can do it. El Ghostly 01:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Those pirate militias can't be trusted, they have been only marginally successful and Jolly is only toying with them. For every man that dies on this Earth, Jolly gains another soldier. Who are you to say that he has no power! I don't see any way anyone can win against a force that only grows stronger every day! We, and you, will have nothing to do with Jolly, no trades, nothing. We will do whatever it takes to make sure you do not bring about another disaster. We will stop you in your tracks if you trade with Jolly. Don't fight the government, we will stop you. Never again can we risk another catastrophe. We will take no chances. ~ Jack Swordmenace Wow, i dont want war. I want an army! the CIG, BP, and TF combining for an unstoppable army. Jolly Roger would be POWERLESS against us! El Ghostly 01:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) We will support you, on the sole condition that you are never to make any deals or meetings with Jolly's Undead hordes. No exceptions. Do we have a deal? ~ Jack Swordmenace We will set up a blockade of ships surrounding our main islands. The Trade Federation agrees to your terms. You mean a defensive fleet? Because a blockade would mean blocking out merchant ships (which would bring food and supplies etc.) You may supplement already existent defensive fleets with your war ships. We already have Navy and EITC ships that protect the ports, as well as CIG and contracted pirate ships, if you would like to bolster the defenses there that would be great. ~ Jack Swordmenace Any ships approaching our Blockade/Defense Fleet will be searched and boarded for safety. Any ships that fire upon us will be shot down. Survivors will be brought for interrogation. El Ghostly 01:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Slappy, you have gone too far on this one. Noble Team is on Raven's Cove to help out the few survivors, while all you want to do is murder them and steal their cursed blades. You will be brought to justice. You mess with my home, you mess with me. Warhawk1 00:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ha, maybe i DO want to murder those people and get the cursed blades! MAYBE i am Slappy! MAYBE i have joined the ghosts to help seal the cursed blades! But i'm NOT going to surrender on this one! NO WAY! El Ghostly 00:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I knew it all along. James, deliver orders to sink the TF ships. ~ Jack Swordmenace Ha if ye need more help jack u can count wit the mandalore navy ok? ~Ned Sharksilver News Nightmare10 has revived the Trade Federation, please sign up for a seat in the Trade Federation Senate. Count/Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan - The New Brethren Court/British Parliament to keep an eye on ye Second order of business We have been at war for the pirates for quite some time, but now we must vote to end this war and make peace! Please give your signature here to stop this war: The CIG is superior to the TF! But, we must join together to defeat Jolly Roger!! Charles Swordeagle, Vamps and Wolf Represenitive Third Order of Business﻿ Remember its a trading federation and i hope i get accepted in the trading federation but lets get to point,I would like to make as many as trading routes as possible with u guys.(I dont want to sound rude or anything) Ned Sharksilver﻿ ﻿ Category:Governments Category:POTCO Groups Category:POTCO Companies Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO